Mysteries Of The Omnitrix
by HeatBlastMan
Summary: What is the Omnitrix? Why was it made? Many other mysteries in here.
1. Facts Omnitrix Prison?

Welcome, young adventure seekers. Here is the first section. I will talk about what the Omnitrix might be, and stories behind how it could happen. The first theory is: The Omnitrix is an intergalactic prison designed to have a punishment worse than death – To have another being share its powers for not the criminals reasons, but instead the user. Here are the hints of how this could be real:

Hint 1 – Zs'Skayr, the Ecturnonite Omnitrix donor, was a criminal.

Hint 2 – Eon, from Race Against Time, said that the time-out function was to stop the personality from taking over. You don't want to be taken over by a criminal, do you?

Hint 3 – Azmuth said the Omnitrix was designed for peace among the galaxy – That does mean keeping criminals out the way.

But how and why would they make the Omnitrix for this? Turn to the next chapter, and hear the possible story of why this could happen.


	2. Story  Omnitrix  Prison?

The Universe was in devastation; alien species were rampaging everywhere. Even though they had locked up nearly all the criminals in Incarcecon, the strongest rebels were still at large. They had tried the Null Void, which only half-worked on the Chronians. The Null Void projector had been sabotaged half-way through the transportation, and they were left in what was in-between: Time. The others, nothing could work. Kinecelerans ran too fast for lasers, Tetramands

crushed drones, it seemed no matter what, they could not defeat them. At that time, there were no Plumbers. The Galactic Enforcers were instead stationed at patrols around the universe. Even Ultimos was not powerful enough to catch any of them. But then, in a meeting, Synaptak remembered the One who had developed a planet, and even a new species; Azmuth. He would know what to do. Ultimos flew to Xenon, where Azmuth was a hermit. Ultimos

begged Azmuth to create something to lock up criminals of the Universe.

"I cannot create it perfect. The device I will create will only be able to hold 1 sample of each DNA. I will choose who to give the device to. Do not waste it on innocent beings. It will take me 2 weeks to complete it on my own. But fetch me two assistants: A Galvan, for which engineering will be needed, and a Chimera Sui Generis, to gain the parts I need. Follow these, Or I shall not complete it, as Xenon is the most feared part of the Galaxy. No one would dare come here." declared Azmuth.

"I will. I know just the twosome you need." said Ultimos, and flew to a stationary Meteor, trapped between the gravity of both the Null Void Frontier and Galvan Prime. There was a Galvan(Albedo) and a Chimera Sui Generis(Myaax). Ultimos started by wrestling Myaax to a stand-still, then he knocked Albedo unconscious by tapping him with his thumb. He held both of them, and flew back to

Azmuth's lab. Azmuth said now it would only take one week. But during that week the Universe nearly came to an end. Ultimos flew back, and told Azmuth to give him the Omnitrix, or the universe is obliterated.

"And that includes Xenon" he added. Azmuth nodded, and brought out the Omnitrix. He pressed a button, and the Omnitrix shaped to a ray-gun form.

"Save the Universe, and return this in the end." said Azmuth, and Ulimos flew off. He trapped all the criminals of species, except there were 10 exceptions: 5 species (Andromedea Galaxy Aliens) were peaceful, Eon was travelling through time, 3 faked death, and Vilgax was too strong to be captured. Ultimos returned the Omnitrix to Azmuth, and Azmuth said,

"Thank you. Now, I shall wait."


	3. Abilities Omnitrix Prison

If The Omnitrix is truly a prison, here are the abilities that should come with it:

A. The ability to generate an Alien life form out of the Omnitrix and "Slave drive" it to do what you command.

B. The ability to "Radar" chosen alien species by tracking their DNA. Crime device for tracking down aliens.

The ability to create Mutant forms with the user, Osmosian or not. This would be a punishment, using their DNA with another being whether they like it or not.

Sorry for the short post!


	4. Possibilities  Omnitrix  Prison?

Here is a group of possibilities around the "Prison Theory"

Azmuth may be a criminal, putting on a good face. Why do you thinks he's so paranoid?

11 species may have escaped, as Sludgepuppies have not been found. This is probably because their DNA is not stable enough to be absorbed.

This may have been addressed before, but the reason there may be no Xenocytes on the Omnitrix is because they may originate on Xenon, and Azmuth wouldn't of tolerated them being absorbed. This may mean there was only one, and they originate from cells slowly, rather than mass-produced

eggs, made by aliens.

It may seem that Incarcecon has only so much room.

Prepare for the next chapter...


End file.
